


Snow Angels

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Forbidden Game - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian returns to give Jenny something for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

Snow Angels  
He watched the snow fall with a quiet kind of detachment. In the Shadow World, she would be shrinking away in horror, desperately retreating against the howling wind and the icy pellets it brought screaming with it. In the Shadow World, she would not be smiling or laughing or enjoying herself in any way.  
 _Well_ , Julian thought, _in_ almost _any way_. The youngest Shadow Man gave rueful a half smile as his mind, ever-alert, brought another fact to his attention.  
In the Shadow World, he would have had near complete control over her. Julian sighed as he slunk back further against the building's cold, rough brick wall. Funny thing about humans... they dreaded the darkness and the cold and yet had such absolute and complete reckless abandon when faced with it. Now, for example- it was well on the way to midnight and she was walking alone, as though her earlier life experiences had taught her nothing.  
But she could have no way of knowing he was back- hell, he hardly knew how it was possible- so why should she even concern herself with such absolutely unseasonally gloomy thoughts? There were other people on the dimly lit path, though none with her, and one even donned the instantly noticeable uniform of the campus police force. He sighed with relief knowing that she was safe. At least by human standards.  
Thoughts of her had been the first tiny spark of consciousness that had swum into his head as he had been brought back into existence, and thoughts of her had caused the exhaustive, obsessive search that had led him here, to this small university in Oregon. He had only reached the campus this evening, but somehow he had found her right away, sticking to the shadows and watching. Always watching. He'd watched her leave her last class, watched her enter her dorm building, and watched her make her way to a Christmas party in a friend's dorm, clad in the strange style of a northern college girl- one who knows it's going to be cold but doesn't want to risk not looking good. Boots, gloves, and scarf... check. Coat? Not so much. It would cover the pretty sweater, you see. And it had turned out to be a disappointing first December in Oregon for her anyway; not one snowflake had fallen. But watching her, thinking of her, only made Julian's wish for her to see him even greater. He knew he must bide his time- must not shock her, and must catch her when she was completely alone, but as she'd passed only feet in front of him on the way the party, he physically had not been able to resist the urge to whisper her name. On the steps, she'd turned, her eyes wide and searching as Julian retreated further and further into the darkness afforded by the corner of the building. It had been too soon, too close. He mustn't scare her.  
But for some reason, he knew that there had been certainty in her gaze. She would have known his voice anywhere. And though he's passed it off as his own insufferable longing, he'd been almost as sure that he'd seen a glimmer of hope shimmer in her eyes.  
She had been on her way home to her own dorm when the first snowflake landed, cold and wet on her cheek. She had reached up with her gloved finger to wipe it off, and realizing that it wasn't just rain, she'd looked up expectantly. As the snow continued to fall, silent and soft- everything it wasn't in the Shadow World- her face split into a grin, and she finally let out a surprised but pleased laugh. After a snow-less Christmas season, it was finally going to seem festive on this, her last night on campus! Like a little child, she clapped her gloved hands and then spread out her arms and, still looking up, she spun around. Julian caught a glimpse of her face like that, cheeks flushed with cold, ice crystals in her light hair, and pure, unadulterated joy etched across her every feature.  
She was heart-breakingly beautiful, and Julian's breath hitched in his chest. His original plan had been to wait until she was about to enter her dorm, to wait for her to be alone, to do everything in his power not to scare her. But he had completely underestimated the pull she had on him, how intolerably irresistible she was to him.  
Stepping from the shadows, Julian made his way, slowly and stealthily toward her. There were no thoughts in his head about what to do when he finally came face to face with her, but there was no denying the insistent urge that drove him closer and closer to her, unfalteringly.  
Jenny Thornton, still playing in the snow, stopped mid-spin before he reached her. If she was surprised to see him, she did not show it, and if she was frightened by his sudden reappearance, she hid that too. His throat felt dry and raw all of a sudden, and as he gazed upon the woman that he could never be separated from- not even by death, it was all he could do to croak out her name, raspy and needy. Her eyes never left his as she closed the distance between them.  
"Is it really you?" she asked, her hand reaching tentatively to trace the features of his face, his chiseled cheekbones, his soft lips. Julian could simply nod, struck dumb by the woman in front of him. Jenny's eyes searched his face, but the rest of her did not so much as twitch until, with a slowness that Julian would cherish forever (as it gave him the opportunity to study its every detail), she leaned forward and kissed him- first fleetingly across his cheek, then on each of his silver-lashed eyes, and finally her lips came to rest on his. Pulling away, she gazed into his electric blue eyes and whispered his name almost prayerfully.  
In the hand she held behind her back, she clutched the rune stone, fingering it gratefully, like a wonderfully effective talisman.


End file.
